


Bluebird

by FireflySky



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Blood, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Dominant Kyoya, Hand Feeding, M/M, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Submissive Kaoru, mild eating disorder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflySky/pseuds/FireflySky
Summary: Kyoya Ootori predicted a lot of things regarding the members of the Host Club. He could predict when Honey would be ready for a nap, where Tamaki would want to go on their next vacation, who Hikaru would try to trick next. His success had been built upon an understanding of people, their backstories and quirks. Seemingly, a few things about Kaoru Hitachiin had escaped his meticulous attention. Specifically, Kyoya had failed to realise that, outside of school hours, Kaoru was even more feminine than he had previously thought.That dress did look splendid on him though.(Kaoru is stuck between his overprotective older twin and the, equally protective, shadow king)





	1. Chapter 1

**_During the Twins’ Last Year of Junior High_ **

Dusk had long since fallen. Even though the moon was bright in the sky, the heat that accompanied midsummer was exhausting. Kaoru Hitachiin felt as though he was a candle, slowly melting in the sunlight. To escape the heat, he lay still in a bathtub of cool water, sprawled out with one slim leg carelessly thrown over the rim, dripping water onto the warm tiles below. He had thrown his arm across his face, hiding his eyes in the crook of his elbow. The window had been flung open in the hope of catching a breeze, allowing moonlight to stream through and light up Kaoru’s pale skin, turning it to sheets of pale pearl stretching below the water.

He sighed and sank further into its depths.

_Am I really going to do this?_

Kaoru dropped his head below the water, watching as it rushed past his eyes and burned them. When his lungs began to ache for lack of oxygen, he forced his way through the drag back to the air, gulping in breath after breath.

_I shouldn’t be so nervous. It’s just a bit of fun. No one will find out._

Kaoru had the manor to himself all weekend, ensuring that he wouldn’t be caught. Hikaru had been dragged away by their parents for a long weekend of business parties and networking. Due to his position as the eldest twin, and thus the heir, he was obligated to go to such events whilst Kaoru was able to avoid them. The empty house meant that over the weekend the youngest could indulge his particular… interests… that Hikaru failed to share.

Staying in the bath and contemplating his potential actions was an entirely different matter to enacting them. He took a few deep breaths to steady himself, trying to convince himself to stand up to his nerves. With rippling muscles showing a hint of power beneath papery skin, Kaoru hauled himself over the edge of the bathtub and onto a towel laid out on the floor. He grabbed the hand towel from beside the sink and used it to dry his limbs.

The object of Kaoru’s fear was resting on top of the toilet lid. It was a small box of wax strips, inconspicuous to most, but to Kaoru it was stealing all of the air from the room, ripping it from his lungs.

_Breathe. Remember to breathe._

His hands were shaking.

It wasn’t a particularly big step, waxing himself. He could easily write it off as one of their games if Hikaru ever noticed. Despite how minor it may be, it felt pivotal in the moment. One action would determine the course of his evening and the course of his evening could change everything. He could decide that he never wanted to go back to how things were before. It seemed unlikely, but the small chance that this could change his entire life had Kaoru feeling sick to his stomach. No matter the nausea, he couldn’t ignore the curiosity. He found himself wondering what it could be like every time that he caught his reflection, how well he could fit in his skin if he was just a little bit braver. He couldn’t ignore the pull anymore.

Open the box. Take out a strip. Rub it until the wax is warm. Peel off one side. Place on leg. Smooth into leg. Rip. Whimper. Repeat.

Over and over, Kaoru allowed himself nothing but the mechanical thinking as he stripped the hair from his legs. No thoughts were spared to give room to panic, just step by step methodology until the hair had been removed. Being young, Kaoru wasn’t particularly hairy. He was, however, a perfectionist. No patch of hair was allowed to escape his massacre. His task was completed within minutes, leaving him sat on the floor staring at his reddened skin, feeling the pain wash in as he let go of the repetition. He dipped his arms into the bath to dull the ache, washing it away with the water.

Once the sting had faded away into the heat of the night, Kaoru pulled himself to his feet. In a grand mirror hung above the sink, he stared at his reflection. His hair was damp, falling a little way past his ears. Grabbing the hand towel from the floor, he used it to quickly dry off his hair. A scuffed plastic crate, abandoned on the floor and kicked into a corner, was overflowing with toiletries. Hidden near the bottom of the crate was a tube of coagulated, glittery, pink lip-gloss that their mother had forced them to wear when dressing them as girls when they were younger. When Kaoru drew the applicator from it, it made a wet slurping noise that set his teeth on edge. He swiped it over his lips. It tasted faintly of stale candyfloss.

_Deep breath. Just don’t look._

Kaoru was terrified, but the matter had been on his mind for a long time. He’d always felt prettier when forced into a frilly dress by his mother as a child, but Hikaru preferred their casual clothes and he loved matching his brother. Though, now that Hikaru was forced to go to business trips, there were opportunities where there was no twin around to mirror. The thought of attempting such things had been preying upon him for the past year whenever Hikaru was on such a trip, but acting on it would be admitting that he wasn’t identical to Hikaru, that his world would grow ever smaller. You can only deny yourself for so long though, and Hikaru never needed to know.

The items were neatly laid out upon the bed. Black stockings were folded up into a perfect square. Above were a pair of ruffled underwear and a soft cotton bra, designed for a very flat chested woman. To the left of these, a navy, velvet dress had been lain out flat. It had been stolen from his mother’s latest collection: a deep blue with a cinched in waist and a skirt that flared out, falling to knee-length. At the foot of the bed, a pair of well-polished, patent black heels stood proud.

_He never needs to know._

Kaoru’s hands were shaking as he carefully unfolded the underwear and stepped into it. He shut his eyes, focusing on easing them up his legs. Deep breath. Next came the bra, fastened at the front then twisted to be the correct way around. Arm slipped into the straps. Adjust. Breathe. The stockings were then unfolded and rolled up smooth legs. Another breath.

_I’m wearing women’s underwear…_

Ignore the panic. Focus on the actions. The next task was the dress: stepped into and buttoned up with swift movements and fumbling fingers. Smooth out the fabric. Breathe. The last step was to ease on the heels. Kaoru stumbled like a fawn. Regain balance. Deep breath.

He stood still for several minutes, regaining control of his breathing, summing up his courage to look in the mirror. When he finally looked, he lost his breath all over again.

He looked… good.

The slight padding of the bra gave the illusion of a pair of small breasts. The nipped in waist and flared skirt shifted his body from androgynous to feminine. He looked delicate, like a china doll kept upon a high shelf, too pretty to be played with. Pale skin, thin limbs, doe eyes. He looked more feminine than some of the girls in his class.

Waking from his stupor, Kaoru ran his hands across his front, feeling the curve of the padded bra underneath plush velvet. His fingers sunk into the thick fabric to fondle the padding. He wasn’t sure what a woman’s breasts actually felt like, but the matter underneath his hands felt natural, simply part of his body. He blushed when he caught himself groping and forced his hands to move on. He trailed them further south, dipping in for his flat stomach and nipped in waist. The slight curve continued, flaring out where the bodice of the dress met the full skirt. He twirled on one foot and the skirt billowed out around him. Touching again, he could feel the curve of his ass beneath the skirt, lifted to its full potential due to the heels. They worked wonders on his legs as well, giving a curve to his calf and slimming his legs further. Kaoru hadn’t thought of his body as particularly attractive before but dressed like this he felt positively sexy.

That was when the door opened.

Kaoru shrieked and, on instinct, stepped backwards, away from the door. There was a slight problem with this. This being Kaoru’s first time in stilettos, the unexpected step backwards caused him to lose his balance. Those pretty, long legs crumpled beneath his misaligned ankle sending him crashing to the floor like a young deer on ice, falling flat on his ass by the window. Akin to a deer, his eyes were wide and unblinking with the shock. His knees were drawn up to his chest, the skirt of his dress pooling around his hips. A flash of the ruffled panties was visible, and a strip of the opalescent skin of his thigh above his nylons.

For several moments, Hikaru stood completely still, filling the doorframe. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears. What shocked him even more than seeing his little brother spread legged on the floor in stockings and a dress was his own reaction. He could feel the little amount of blood that wasn’t flooding his cheeks rushing southward, his jeans growing tighter, somewhere besides his heart pulsing. It was only when he felt himself getting lightheaded that he remembered to breathe.

“Shit, Kaoru, are you okay? Are you hurt?”

Hikaru was suddenly at his twin’s side, cupping his face and stroking his cheekbone with his thumb. Kaoru stayed silent, worried how he would sound if he spoke, so gave a little shake of his head instead. With that reassurance, Hikaru slumped on the floor beside him and draped an arm across his baby brother’s shoulders.

“So, this is what you do when I’m away little brother?”

Kaoru squawked and gave a choked-out response. His cheeks flushed a deep red.

“First time actually.”

The silence in the room was suffocating and felt as though it lasted for hours. Both of the twins were lost in their thoughts, wondering how this one moment could change everything between them. While Kaoru was drowning in his panic, making quiet sobbing noises and leaning into his brother, Hikaru made his move.

He ran a finger up Kaoru’s neck, feeling the jerk as Kaoru swallowed back a sob. He then gripped Kaoru’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, firmly holding it still. With his free hand, Hikaru wiped away his little brother’s tears as he had so many times before. He kissed a stray tear that was marring his twin’s chin.

“Relax Kao, you look beautiful.”

Hikaru gave his brother a gentle kiss to the forehead once Kaoru finally stopped trembling. He stood up, half lifting Kaoru to his feet as he did. Kaoru’s legs flailed for a while until he found his footing, the heels causing him problem after problem when it came to balance. Hikaru guided him over to their bed, sitting him on its edge. He knelt in front of Kaoru and reverently kissed his ankles while he removed the patent black heels. Once thrown aside, Hikaru pressed his thumbs into the feminine arches of Kaoru’s feet, rubbing out knots that had barely had a chance to form.

“You never were going to be the pitcher, were you baby brother?”

Kaoru groaned and hid his ever-reddening face in his hands.

“Hikaru…”

Grasping the stocking-clad ankles, Hikaru firmly pulled Kaoru’s legs apart, causing his brother to yelp. He peppered kisses up and down his calves.

“Remember, good girls are seen and not heard, little sister. Keep those pretty lips shut. Fuck, the things you’re hiding under this skirt...”

Kaoru’s legs didn’t fight against his grasp, staying limp within his grip, so Hikaru continued his ministrations. He reached up and slowly rolled down the stockings, making sure to drag his nails along the sensitive skin of Kaoru’s thighs, teasing with fleeting touches as he worked them down before throwing them aside. He reached up higher to kiss at his twin’s inner thighs, trailing up from his knee. The younger whimpered loudly and grabbed tightly onto Hikaru’s shoulders, causing the elder to bite sharply at the fleshy thigh in warning. Kaoru’s hands retreated, knotting themselves in his own hair as his brother’s head disappeared underneath his skirt.

“Hikaru!”

“Quiet Kaoru or you’ll be getting more than a warning next time.”

Hikaru sucked a dark bruise into the juncture where Kaoru’s sinfully long legs finally met his crotch. The skin was hot and salty, the pulse racing and strong beneath his tongue. The suction was so tight that Hikaru’s lips tingled, and for Kaoru the sensation walked a delicious line between pain and pleasure. He bit his lip in a failed attempt to stop the high-pitched moan that the feeling drew from him. He continued to gasp and whimper until Hikaru re-emerged from underneath his skirt, a dark expression across his face.

“That’s enough.”

Hikaru tugged the black panties down and forced open Kaoru’s jaw so that he could stuff them into his mouth. The ruffles added a lot of volume, meaning that they filled Kaoru’s mouth, tickling his throat and coating his tongue with the musky, salty taste of pre-cum. Hikaru hesitated for a moment, reading his brother’s mood, before slapping his little brother across the face, leaving a perfect impression of his hand upon his cheek. He watched for Kaoru’s reaction, who gave him a subtle nod in support.

“Are you finally going to fucking behave yourself?”

Kaoru whimpered and gave a meek nod, hiding his face away in his hands while his brother continued his task.

The dress was next to go, impatiently ripped off and discarded on the floor by the bed. However beautiful the dress was, nothing mattered more than the sight in front of him. Kaoru looked utterly debauched. Saliva was dripping past the makeshift gag and running down his chin. He wore only the bra, his cock red and smearing fluids over his lower stomach, all the more visible as his legs were still spread wide apart, showing the black hickey resting in the crease between leg and groin.

Hikaru smirked to himself.

“It’s so late already. You should be in bed by now.”

With that, Hikaru threw aside the bra and pulled a soft t-shirt over his brother’s head. Kaoru’s jaw had fallen open, allowing Hikaru to remove the drenched underwear and add them to the pile.

“But-“

Hikaru hushed his brother’s whining and wrapped his arms around the slim waist, hauling him into bed. He stripped to his underwear and climbed in bed besides his little brother, who was completely desperate. Kaoru whimpered and ground his ass into Hikaru’s crotch, enjoying the feeling of damp fabric and hard flesh against his hole. The young twin made to grab at himself, to relieve the pressure, but Hikaru grabbed his wrists in one hand and halted his hips with the other.

“None of that, love. You’re too sweet for that.”

It took half an hour for Kaoru to stop whining and fighting his twin’s grasp. By the time he was limp, he was yawning and his eyes were almost shut.

“How come you’re home early?”

“The first party was so boring. I couldn’t take another day of those people, so I walked out.”

Hikaru ran his fingers through Kaoru’s sweat-drenched hair. He felt a swell of protectiveness for his baby brother. It had always been obvious that Hikaru was the more dominant of the twins; he instigated their games and bossed Kaoru around. When Hikaru wasn’t there, Kaoru was a quiet, well behaved child. Seeing Kaoru like he had, pale and slim and beautiful, it made him look fragile, confirming his feelings. Hikaru wanted to hide him away, keep him secret from the world. They would only ruin him. Sweet Kaoru, unaware of his body’s actions or its effect on others. If Hikaru let the world see him, he would be corrupted. While he combed out his brother’s hair with his fingertips, Hikaru swore that he would never let anyone else see Kaoru like this.

Hikaru stayed awake that night, keeping watch over his little brother as he slept in his arms.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_**The First Year of the Host Club** _

The formation of the Host Club had a dramatic effect on the lives of all its members, but none more so than the Hitachiin twins. Their personal big bang occurred when Haruhi stumbled through the doors of music room three, bringing with her an explosion that would shatter the boundaries of their little world. When those doors opened, Hikaru discovered a new star, a burning fire that drew him away from his world and into the galaxy. Kaoru, however, faced the abrupt reality of what a star truly is. The light that had looked ideal from afar was terrifying when it knocked at his door. A ball of flames threatened to destroy the haven that he had formed with Hikaru. He fell asleep one night and when he awoke he was alone in the universe, drifting in the dust.

The act of entering high school had naturally introduced upheaval to the twins. Hikaru was swiftly approaching the deadline upon which he was to take a senior position within their parents’ company. Preparing for this involved new lessons, parties and meetings that were only relevant for the heir. While Hikaru stared out of the window and dreamt of the freedom given to Kaoru, Kaoru aimlessly walked the halls of the manor, envious of the plan handed to Hikaru by birth. He felt as if he were a spare part within the household. It had been fun at first, feeling like the only bird not trapped in the cage, but all birds go home to roost and Kaoru found himself without a place to land. His brother was his home and his brother was getting further away from him each day.

On the days that he spent alone in the manor, Kaoru found that he did little besides sleep. On evenings after school, Hikaru would be in private lessons until dark so Kaoru found that, once his homework was done and he was left with no more tasks to do, he fell into bed while the sun was still bright, ignoring dinner and falling into a fitful sleep driven by apathy.

For the short while before Haruhi joined the Host Club, Kaoru fell this routine. He wasn’t happy but he was hardly miserable. Each morning when he awoke, Hikaru was curled around him as he had been every night since he was old enough to sneak into Kaoru’s bed. His elder brother would wake him with kisses, then suck hickeys into him as he washed his hair in the shower. Deep bruises would pepper the curve of his ribs and the hollow of his collarbones, the dull ache reminding him throughout the day that he would always be Hikaru's. His twin would spend every spare second reminding Kaoru that he was still loved.

Until Haruhi came along.

Now, stolen kisses at sunrise were replaced with waking up cold in an empty bed. Every morning he would roll over onto his side to see the note that Hikaru left him.

_Morning brother, going to the park with Haruhi before school, Hikaru._

_Hey Kaoru, taking Haruhi for breakfast, Hika._

_Kao, with Haruhi, Hika._

Kaoru would then return to hiding beneath the covers until a maid dragged him from them. He would barely have time to wash and throw his uniform on before running to the car. Another meal missed, another hour wasted by sleeping: what did it matter if he was the only person to notice. Finding those notes always put him in a bad mood akin to a tantrum. Why should he care for himself if Hikaru didn’t care about him? Nevertheless, by the time he got to school his stroppiness had passed; he loved Hikaru, just because he was upset didn’t mean Hikaru had to be.

With the neglect came the repercussions. He would forget to turn up to Host Club events because he was too lost in his thoughts. He’d get dizzy from forgetting to eat or drink. He’d fall asleep in class after nights lying in bed staring at the ceiling, wondering about what Hikaru was doing, who he was doing.

It came to a head one day at the Host Club.

Hikaru and Haruhi had been excused from the usual clean up hour which followed the Host Club tea parties: dishes had to be washed, tables had to be moved back to their original positions, each girl had to get home safely. However, the task that was prioritized above all of these was that Haruhi was taken out to dinner by Hikaru. Obviously.

“Kao-chan looks sad. Did you want dinner too? Takashi, can we take Kao-chan to dinner?”

Kaoru was diverted from his task of washing teacups by a fluffy bunny appearing in front of his face. He gave the bunny a meek smile and petted its head.

“I’m fine senpai. Thank you for the offer though.”

Kaoru went to resume his work and return the tray of clean teacups to the store room when a second pink bunny appeared.

“Senpai?”

The bunnies danced across his eyes, coming in and out of focus. Dazed, he let go of the tray. A dozen expensive teacups clattered to the floor and shattered, spewing shards of china across the tiles. Kaoru barely noticed the painful screech of breaking china as the dancing rabbits were washed away by a heavy, grey fog. Black swallowed up the edges of the fog as light-headedness ate away at Kaoru’s control. He stumbled, tripping over the discarded tray and landing amongst the china fragments. Through the fog, he could feel the shards digging into his palms, his fingers becoming wet.

“Kao-chan? Takashi, something’s wrong with Kaoru!”

The commotion had drawn the attention of Kyoya and Tamaki. Tamaki’s response to seeing the young host keeled over and dripping blood was to wail and launch into a ludicrous rant. While his fellow hosts were flustered, Kyoya crouched down in front of the twin.

“Look at me Kaoru, come on, snap out of it.”

Kaoru failed to respond. When faced with silence, Kyoya carefully lifted him into his arms as if the twin were his bride. Upon lifting him, Kyoya realised just how light the boy was. He could feel the bones of Kaoru’s hips jabbing into his stomach. He kept the younger in his arms once by a sofa, choosing instead to sit down cradling him, even though Kaoru’s blood was beginning to saturate his shirt.

“Mommy, what’s wrong with our son?”

Tamaki was peering over the edge of the sofa at the bloodied bundle in Kyoya's arms.

“He probably just forgot to have lunch, _Daddy_. Make up a pot of sweet tea.”

Tamaki set to work pouring half of the contents of the sugar bowl into a teapot. With the boss distracted and feeling useful, Mori and Kyoya set to work on Kaoru’s hands. Both of his palms were flooded with blood and it trickled down his fingers in ribbons. Some of the larger shards of china were stuck, half in his hand and half out, while there were undoubtedly more shards fully concealed beneath grey skin. Having been instructed by Mori, Honey placed a bowl of warm water and the first aid kit on the coffee table before going to help Tamaki make the tea. With the supplies delivered, Kaoru was placed upon Mori’s lap and firmly held by an arm around his waist and another across his chest. Kaoru barely responded to the move, simply a ragdoll within Mori’s arms, his head lolling back against Mori’s shoulder. Breaking his usual silence, Mori spoke quietly to him, trying to bring him back to the world.

With his patient secure, Kyoya set to work. He had naturally taught himself the basics of medicine due to his pursuit of the family business. He donned a pair of purple latex gloves before dipping a rag into the warm water. It made him uncomfortable that Kaoru didn’t so much as flinch as he dragged the cloth over his hands, wiping away sticky blood. Kyoya made the mistake of looking up at his charge’s face while he was cleaning the first hand. Kaoru’s usual shimmery, pale skin was simply ashen. If Kyoya wasn’t convinced that it had been a long time since his last meal, he would have been worried that Kaoru was about to lose his lunch. He just looked, well, wrong. Both twins were overflowing with life and energy, not this. Never this. Before long, the water in the dish was deep red and Kaoru’s hands were clean.

Kyoya took the moment when he turned to return the bowl of water to the coffee table to regain his composure. He’d always been fond of Kaoru. He’d first met the younger twin at a garden party when they attended the first school. Kaoru had instantly captivated him. He’d filled his auburn hair with wild flowers and, when Kyoya had asked him why, he had filled the raven hair without hesitation. Kaoru had always been demure and sweet when away from his mischievous twin. It made him feel nauseated to know Kaoru’s blood was the reason why his shirt was sticking to his skin. He had to collect himself though. Kaoru needed someone calm. He could be what Kaoru needed.

His nerves in check, Kyoya fished a pair of tweezers from the first aid kit and began pulling shards of china from Kaoru’s hands. He had been convinced that Kaoru would move or protest but he cleared all the china from his left hand, digging around for smaller shards, with no reaction. It was almost a relief when he pulled a particularly deeply embedded splinter from the right and Kaoru moved to pull away his hand. Mori quickly trapped his wrist in a firm grip.

“No.”

Before Tamaki could return with the ‘tea’, all the china had been removed from Kaoru’s hands and they had been tightly bound in bandages. He remained sat on Mori’s knees, leaning into his chest, not quite conscious enough to be embarrassed about his choice of seat.

“You should have said that you were feeling unwell Kaoru, those teacups were expensive.”

A dull laugh ripped its way out of the shell of Kaoru Hitachiin. Tamaki took that as a cue to press a cup of tea into his immobile hands. After several heavy seconds passed, it became apparent that Kaoru intended to simply gaze at the teacup. Unsatisfied with such, Kyoya guided the cup to the younger's lips, encouraging him to sip at the slightly sludgy tea. Kaoru was beginning to come back to the realm of the living and the heady sweetness of the tea made his stomach twist. He whimpered and squirmed in Mori's grasp but Kyoya continued to raise the cup to his lips until it had been drained, gently praising the twin for each sip taken.

“I'm sorry ‘bout your shirt, cups too.”

Kaoru's tongue felt heavy and he stumbled over his words a little. He fiddled with the bandages covering his palms.

“If you repeat this incident, you'll be compensating me for the next shirt.”

_Weird way of saying ‘get well soon' senpai._

Honey had called for a car to collect Kaoru shortly after his fall, so Tamaki and Kyoya slung his arms over their shoulders and set about helping him down to it. He stumbled on the stairs, leaning heavily on the older boys as his legs still felt unresponsive. What would have been a five-minute walk took them twenty minutes but, eventually, Kaoru was safely deposited in the car.

“See that he gets home safely.”

Once the car was out of sight, Kyoya groaned and ran his hands through his hair. Tamaki rested a hand on his shoulder and gave his friend a sly smile that only appeared when they were alone.

“Seems your little rose is sick, huh _Mommy_.”

Kyoya smacked Tamaki across the back of the head, causing him to launch into his woe-is-me act.

“He was certainly thin... It may be time for me to take a more involved role regarding our son, _Daddy_.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This marks the last of my preprepared chapters so it may be a while before chapter 4. I have the beginning of it written but I'm not sure how fast-paced I want Kaoru and Kyoya to be so any opinions or ideas are welcome.

When Kaoru awoke the following morning, his hands throbbed with pain. Fog was still clouding his thoughts so it took a while for him to remember what had happened at the Host Club. As the memories came back, he groaned and hid his face in his pillow.

_Well, that's embarrassing._

Basking in his mortification, Kaoru went to flop onto his back. When he twisted to fall, something stopped him from hitting the mattress. He squeaked in surprise and turned around to look at what was in his bed.

_Hikaru?_

For the first morning in weeks, he woke up to find the searing heat of Hikaru’s chest pressing into him. He shut his eyes again for a moment, enjoying the expanse of bare skin, before Hikaru cleared his throat.

“Mori told me what happened.”

_Oh, whoops._

Kaoru spluttered and tried to hide beneath the sheets, as if they would save him from his brother's lecture. The elder sighed and sat up against the headboard before grabbing his little brother under his arms and hauling him up to sit on his lap. He rubbed circles between Kaoru's all-too-prominent shoulder blades.

"I’m sorry I’ve been busy but come on doll, you don’t need me to tell you to eat.”

Kaoru refused to answer, just whining and hiding his face against Hikaru’s shoulder, soaking up the heat and heady smell of his twin. Hikaru ran his hand along Kaoru’s side, feeling the bump of ribs beneath his fingers. He could probably snap one of them if he squeezed hard enough. This was his baby brother: he was meant to protect him and, god, look at the mess he had gotten into. He looked frail, not just his typical delicateness. He tried to ease Kaoru back by his shoulders so he could look him in the eyes, have an honest talk, but Kaoru just buried himself further into his chest.

“Kao, we’re going to talk about this. It’s serious; you got hurt.”

“I just forgot to have lunch.”

“Are you fucking- Kaoru look at yourself. Even Boss would be able to tell us apart. You look ill Kao.”

_I don't like eating alone._

Kaoru chose not to voice his thoughts, instead pushing himself out of the bed and grabbing a shirt from the closet.

“Kaoru, what the hell are you doing?”

He looked up from the shirt to give his brother a questioning glare.

“You fainted yesterday, you’re not going to school.”

“You're only a few minutes older Hika. You're not my mother.”

“Either you skip a day of school or I call the doctor tonight.”

The look on Hikaru’s face was dark enough to let Kaoru know he wasn’t winning this particular battle. The elder swung out of bed and ruffled his baby brother’s hair, chuckling at his gawping mouth and clenched fists.

“I’ll run you a bath, princess.”

Hikaru hummed while he filled the bathtub, pouring in sweet smelling oils and salts. He glanced through the open door at his little brother. Kaoru was still stood by their wardrobe, shirt in hand, with a slightly dazed expression. It took a few seconds before he dropped the shirt and walked through to the bathroom, sitting on the edge of the bath, resigned to his fate.

Since they had a few minutes while the bath filled, Hikaru dried his hands and started to unravel the bandages covering Kaoru's hands. He didn't know what to expect as he only had Mori's account of what had happened but apparently there'd been a lot of blood. The fabric was stuck to Kaoru's hands by dried blood and the younger twin winced a little as it was eased away from the skin. The sight underneath the bandages was gruesome. There were flaps of skin where the china shards had ripped through, creating slashes and deep holes in the flesh. Hikaru tried not to look at him while he wiped away the blood, worried that if he dwelled on it the guilt of letting this happen to his baby brother would overwhelm him and test his stomach. He taped pads of gauze to the sliced-up palms.

“Keep the water off them.”

Hikaru reached across the turn the taps off while Kaoru stripped out of his underwear. Previously, he had no qualms about seeing his baby brother naked. They were identical after all. It was different now; the weight loss meant that they didn’t look as similar as they once had. He focused on the taps until he heard the rush of Kaoru sinking into the water. He went to grab a washcloth but Hikaru picked it up first.

“Let me.”

A comfortable silence fell into place as Hikaru ran a damp cloth across his back. Kaoru blushed and enjoyed the soothing heat of the water while his brother subtly assessed the condition of his body. The cloth moved slowly as Hikaru checked just how severely his spine and shoulder blades protruded. Each of his limbs was bathed in turn, the same care taken to note what damage had been achieved in the last month. After that came his hair, soap threaded through and massaged in tenderly by the elder. Kaoru let his eyes fall shut and leant into the touch. As soon as Hikaru's hands left his scalp, he dipped beneath the water to rinse away the suds. He stayed in the water, wriggling his toes and watching the ripples, as his brother hunted for a towel. Mission achieved, Hikaru pulled him to his feet and swaddled him in a huge, fluffy towel. Free from the bath, he was deposited on the edge of the bed while Hikaru pulled on his uniform.

“Aren’t you going to wash?”

“Nah, I showered last night.”

Hikaru hopped around, twisting his foot into the second leg of his trousers. Once clad in trousers, still lacking a shirt, he returned to Kaoru’s side. He started to brush and hand-dry the younger’s hair, taking care to find the precise location of his parting.

“You’re spoiling me, Hika.”

“Apparently, you needed it. Can I pick your clothes?”

Sleepy from the warmth of the bath, Kaoru nodded without considering what Hikaru had asked of him. Hikaru smirked before pulling a worn trunk out from beneath their bed. Kaoru rolled his eyes and leant back, allowing his towel to fall to his waist.

“You’re a pervert.”

“Whatever you say, sister.”

Kaoru sulked at the nickname, his lower lip pushed out into a slight pout that had been perfected by years of practice. His big brother simply laughed, declared him adorable and tried to find the perfect outfit from the trunk. It was well organised, every item lovingly pressed and folded.

Hikaru freed a pair of pale blue, cotton briefs from the bottom of a stack. He threw them at his brother’s head. A similar bra was obtained and launched at the younger. Kaoru pulled them on, repeatedly cussing and mourning his misfortune at having such a perverted twin. A pair of white stockings with white silk bows at the top were next. This time, Hikaru prowled over and rolled them up Kaoru’s legs himself, pausing at the ankle a moment, sickened by how the bones jabbed at his hands. Clad in nothing but his childish undergarments and a blush, Kaoru looked positively demure. He hid his face in his hands.

“Stop staring, Hikaru.”

“You're cute, it's not my fault!”

A dress was next to be lifted from the box. It was folded up with care and wrapped in brown paper, reminding Hikaru of just how much it had cost. He’d bought it for the younger for their birthday and it had cost a whole month’s allowance. Peeling back the paper revealed the exquisite dress. It had been handmade just for Kaoru. A white petticoat was concealed by swathes of sky blue silk. Boning pulled Kaoru’s stomach in to create an elegant waist befitting of a young lady. Sleeves had been created from white lace when Hikaru had complained that a strapless dress was too exposing for his baby sister. Hikaru unfolded it carefully, running his finger over a pearl button. It had been worth every penny. He held it open for his brother to step into then set about fastening the multitude of buttons.

“It’s a little loose. If you keep losing all of this weight none of your pretty dresses will fit.”

“I’m sorry...”

Hikaru draped a shawl over his brother’s shoulders. He seemed more receptive to the temperature without the extra body weight and Hikaru would be dammed if he let him catch a cold. Finally came a pair of white lace gloves, eased over the gauze. They were mainly for Hikaru’s sake, he couldn’t stand looking at the bandages.

“Beautiful. You’re my best model Kao.”

Kaoru blushed and sat back down on the edge of the bed. The dress that Hikaru had designed for him was his favourite of the collection. There was a certain advantage to your designer having the same body as you. Hikaru would be truly gifted when he took over the company. He didn’t mind helping him practice. He sat and ran the thick silk between his fingers as his brother tried to find his uniform.

Finally dressed, Hikaru took Kaoru’s arm and escorted him to breakfast. None of the servants so much as blinked when they saw how Kaoru was dressed. On the weekends when the youngest twin managed to make his way out of bed, a dress was more common than not. They seemed to relax him. It was good to see him out of bed, so they indulged his twirls and fashion shows. He was such a sweet child; they were enamoured. As long as he was happy, what did it matter what he wore.

“For breakfast sirs?”

Kaoru answered without thinking, as he did every morning.

“Just a pot of tea please.”

It was when Hikaru grabbed him firmly by the upper arm that he realised he had made a mistake.

“It seems my baby brother isn’t quite awake. He'll have a bowl of fruit and some toast and he will be grateful I'm allowing him to escape so lightly. I'll have the same please dear.”

The maid scurried away while Hikaru lifted his little brother onto his lap, holding his arm in a bruising grip.

“We discussed this doll. You need to eat. I won't tolerate any more slip ups. Understand?”

Kaoru nodded and rubbed the blood back into his arm when Hikaru released his hold. Hikaru refused to let him escape his lap, instead holding him still with a hand around his waist.

“You were lucky, you could have been really hurt. If you keep losing weight, you’ll keep fainting. Eating will make it stop and apparently you need a little coaxing. If I have to choose between preserving your health or your affection, I’m choosing your health Kaoru. Hate me if you need to but don’t you dare scare me like that again.”

“I could never hate you…”

Kaoru pressed his face into his big brother’s neck, showering him with apologetic kisses. He was just glad to have Hikaru back, even if he was being over-protective. Trying to appease his nerves, when the food arrived he was happy to acquiesce. He allowed Hikaru to feed him bites of food. A segment of orange was pressed to his lips, the juice smearing across them. He shut his eyes and obediently opened his mouth, pulling the fruit from the fork with perfect teeth when it was offered to him. Hikaru’s hands ran through his hair, stroked his back, squeezed his knee. He was praised for every bite, coaxed through his discomfort.

“Good, you’re being so good for me, well done, another bite now baby. You’re doing so well.”

The process was repeated until the food was gone. Kaoru was left sipping his tea in a haze of contentment, drunk on the praise, as Hikaru pulled on his shoes. A gentle kiss was placed upon his crown.

“You'll be okay while I'm at school?”

Kaoru purred out his agreement. If he had been speaking to anyone besides his twin, his quiet rumbling would have hardly been heard, let alone understood. For Hikaru, the meaning was perfectly clear. He gave his brother a final kiss upon the forehead before running to find his bag. After a flurry of noise, Kaoru found himself alone once more in the quiet of the house.

Despite his protests of being in perfect health, within an hour of Hikaru leaving Kaoru had fallen asleep in an armchair by the fire. He spent most of the day drifting in and out of sleep, bundled up in his woollen shawl by the fire, trying to warm his bones.

He was woken briefly by a maid for lunch. Half asleep, he groaned his refusal at her and tried to burrow deeper into the chair. Hikaru had instructed her to make sure Kaoru had lunch, so she placed a plate beside the chair. He only managed a few bites before he fell back to sleep, knees pulled up to his chest. The fainting spell had been his body's way of declaring its frailty and one breakfast would not correct its exhaustion. The next time he was awoken from his daze it had just passed 4pm. A maid was peering over him, declaring that he had a guest. Barely awake and forgetting his current state of dress, he told her to bring the guest in.

In preparation for his guest, Kaoru stood from the chair and smoothed out his skirts. He rearranged the shawl over his shoulders and fixed his bed hair.

_A good lady always looks presentable, that’s what Hika says._

“My my Miss Hitachiin, I didn’t expect this.”

_Shit._


	4. Chapter 4

“My my Miss Hitachiin, I didn’t expect this.”

Kyoya Ootori predicted a lot of things regarding the members of the Host Club. He could predict when Honey would be ready for a nap, where Tamaki would next want to go on vacation, who Hikaru would try to trick next. His success had been built upon an understanding of people, their backstories and quirks. Seemingly, a few things about Kaoru Hitachiin had escaped his meticulous attention. Specifically, Kyoya had failed to realise that, outside of school hours, Kaoru was even more feminine than he had previously thought.

That dress did look splendid on him though.

Kaoru’s impeccable style translated excellently into women’s clothing. The shade of the silk perfectly complemented the slithers of pale skin that were still visible. The outfit was modest, a fact that Kyoya approved of, covering all but Kaoru’s lower arms, neck and head. In contrast to the ashen skin, his previously bright eyes were dull and heavily sunken into deep purple bags that looked like bruises. The kid looked half asleep. A shawl had fallen from one of his shoulders, catching at his elbow, and his hair was mussed and wild. Baby birds could be raised in that hair. As the dreary expression left his face, it was steadily replaced by a deep blush, blazing across his cheeks and down towards his chest.

“Kyoya! This is, ehm, I mean, I’m sure that, ehm… There is definitely an explanation for this.”

The younger Hitachiin brother tripped over his words, sputtering like a dying engine. A smirk crept its way onto Kyoya's, usually stoic, face. Evidentially, Kaoru was ashamed of this particular pastime. This would be fun.

“Go ahead then. Explain.”

“Ehm, well, you see… The explanation… It’s for the club! I’m just making sure the costume fits, that’s all this is.”

“We don’t have a crossdressing day in the schedule.”

“Ah.”

For several seconds, the room was silent except for a clock ticking upon the mantle and the scratch of Kaoru nervously itching his left ankle with the toes of his right foot. He shuffled a little, trying to think of a new lie. His reverie was broken by Kyoya chuckling.

“Going to lie again or are you willing to be honest yet?”

Kaoru hesitated, playing with his skirts. His hands twisted in the silk, bunching it up and causing creases that Hikaru would whine about for days. While they didn't feel comfortable asking the servants to handle the dresses, it wasn't like Kaoru had asked his big brother to do all his ironing for him. He only burned himself once but that was one too many times for Hikaru. No more ironing for Kaoru.

“Can I get back to you on that?”

“Kaoru.”

Kaoru squirmed under his upperclassman's intense stare. He felt small, like an ant caught under the span of a magnifying glass. Kyoya's speciality was staring people down. He released his skirts, moving his hands to run through his hair, worsening the mess that had been created by his nap. He stared at his feet as he finally spewed out an explanation.

“I’m not a girl. It's not even like I would want to be a girl! I, ehm, I just wear their clothes sometimes. I feel better in them, I guess, more like myself.”

“I see.”

“I'll just go change. Make yourself comfortable; I'll only be five minutes.”

“No.”

Kaoru had swerved to flee the room, heated by embarrassment, when he felt one of Kyoya's cold hands tightly grasp his wrist. The chill made his arm-hair stand on edge. He twisted his arm in a bid for his freedom, but the ghost of his strength and his bird-like bones posed no threat to the twitching muscles rippling below Kyoya's shirt.

“Excuse me?”

“Sit down Kaoru.”

“What the hell?”

Kaoru tried to pull away from Kyoya's grip again, only succeeding in sending a pulse of pain through his hand as he tried to wriggle it free. He gave up trying to wrench it free; if he tried any harder, he would at least have some beautiful Kyoya-shaped bruises and Hikaru would go on a rampage. He felt Kyoya's free arm curl around his tiny waist and tug him forwards. In a final, futile, attempt at resistance, he tried to hold his ground, digging his stocking-clad toes into the floor. Kyoya merely gave a firm tug that caused the younger to stumble forwards, crashing into his chest. He tried to back away but Kyoya's arm had moved from his wrist to his upper back, firmly holding him in place.

“Senpai get off of me!”

Kyoya ignored Kaoru's protestations in a similar manner to ignoring a bee while on a picnic.  Instead of acknowledging him, he lost himself in his enjoyment of having Kaoru so close. The younger's head was tucked against his neck and, while the tickling hairs were annoying, the heady floral scent of shampoo was delectable. He pressed his nose into it, eliciting a confused squeak from Kaoru that simply made him laugh. Children could be so sweet. With ease, he scooped the twin up into his arms. It worried him how easy it was to do so despite the fact that Kaoru was draped in heavy silk and yards of tulle. He received punishing kicks to his torso and whining complaints but shushed him and kissed his crown as if attempting to soothe a child. Kyoya slumped into a particularly comfortable sofa, rearranging Kaoru so that he was sat upon his lap, pulled into his chest.

“Now Kaoru,”

Kyoya received a harsh kick to the groin that made him grunt with pain. He felt a pang of nausea but swallowed it down.

“That’s enough, Kaoru, stop.”

When Kaoru continued despite his warning, Kyoya sighed and stepped in. He pressed the younger’s arms behind him, holding his wrists between his shoulders with one hand.

“I hoped to give you my proposal in a better light than this Kaoru but you’re acting like a brat.”

With one firm twist, Kyoya pushed Kaoru forwards so that he fell across his lap, trapping his legs beneath one of his own. He continued to hold Kaoru’s wrists tightly with one hand while his other rested heavily upon Kaoru's backside, a silent warning against any misbehaviour. Kaoru shrieked in shock and flailed a little before he realised that he was completely stuck and fell still. When he spoke up again, his voice was meek and quiet, all the fight having drained out of him.

“Senpai? What are you doing?”

Kyoya took a deep breath to steady himself. It'd been a rather eventful afternoon due to Kaoru’s attire and his tantrum. He wanted to be calm for this conversation, so he took a few seconds to regain his composure, firmly rubbing circles into Kaoru's ass as waited. The seconds of silence and the threat of Kyoya's hand only caused Kaoru to lose the little grasp that he had on his own composure, his emotions overwhelming him and causing his eyes to tear up.

“Kyoya? I’m really sorry for kicking you...”

Kyoya swelled with pride at his little one for learning so quickly. He pulled Kaoru back onto his lap and hugged him.

“Thank you, you’re forgiven.”

Despite his reassurance, he could feel Kaoru trembling in his arms. He turned Kaoru so that they could talk but found the younger sobbing, fat tears rolling down flushed cheeks. His chest was shuddering with the exertion of gasped breathing, heaving with each inhalation.

“Oh, sweetheart what are you doing that for?”

Kaoru offered him no reply, hiding his face in Kyoya's shirt as he sobbed. His crying was interupted by a surprised squeak when he felt Kyoya deftly unbuttoning his dress. In between his gasping, he attempted to force words out.

“Ky.”

Wheeze.

“Oya.”

Gasp. Pain.

“What.”

Satisfied that Kyoya would understand, he tried to suck some much needed air into his lungs. His breaths sounded like those of a dying man and each one that he managed to steal wracked his body.

“That damned boning is making it harder for you to breathe. Try to take deeper breaths baby, gasping like that won't make you feel better.”

Kyoya wrestled Kaoru out of the dress, yanking his limp arms from the sleeves and ripping him from the bodice so that it fell limp against the skirts. Once the younger was shirtless in his lap, he felt a rush of relief as he watched Kaoru take deeper breaths and his abdomen stopped jerking with the exertion of short gasps. Worries aside, he could admire the twin while he was distracted. His skin was truly beautiful, pale and shimmering and soft; he could finally appreciate why Kaoru spent a small fortune on creams and soaps. He was delicate in stature compared to Hikaru, genetics unable to combat his lack of appetite, adding to the femininity he exuded.

“Are you calm now?”

Kaoru murmured in agreement, too exhausted to talk. He was damp with sweat and tears. Kyoya didn't care, running his hand over the little twin's back anyway, ignoring the moisture.

“I came here with a proposal for you Kaoru. I believed, and have now had it confirmed, that you require someone to steady you, someone to lean on. I’ve done my research and I think we should enter a dominant-submissive relationship due to –“

Kyoya’s speech was interrupted due to a particularly loud squeak coming from the bundle resting on his lap.

“Senpai, I don't think you understand what that means.”

“Yes I do. This isn't a matter of me being unsure, just seeking your agreement.”

“Relationships like that are often sexual Kyoya.”

“Indeed.”

“You- You want to have sex with me? Why?”

Kyoya rolled his eyes. Seemingly, Kaoru wasn’t getting the picture.

“Perhaps actions will work better than explanations.”

Kyoya swiftly grabbed a fistful of Kaoru's hair and crashed their lips together. It was a bruising kiss, all teeth and tongue. He could feel Kaoru's little gasps and whimpers against his lips, overwhelmed by the display of dominance and shocked by just how much it turned him on. Kaoru whined as Kyoya moved away from his mouth, partly from the ache of forming bruises and partly due to the fact that Kyoya was nipping and biting down his neck, sucking hickeys into his skin that either made him want to cry or beg for more. He couldn't tell which. The lines between pain and pleasure were fading, leaving nothing but heat and electricity and the throbbing in his veins.

Kyoya released his grip on the auburn hair to push Kaoru into the sofa, using his knees to force the younger’s legs apart. He trailed hickeys down to Kaoru's neck until he reached a dusky pink nipple and bit down hard enough to feel the tang of a drop of blood. Kaoru’s pained shriek swiftly turned into drawn out moans as Kyoya lapped at the blood and suckled at him like an infant trying to draw milk. He dug his fingers into Kyoya's scalp, his legs flailing, taken over by pleasure. He whined when Kyoya tried to move, earning himself a painful swat to the inner thigh.

While his hand was low, Kyoya set about trying to hike up Kaoru's skirts. Frustrated by their volume, he sat up and flipped Kaoru onto his front, manipulating him onto his elbows and knees. Content, he flipped Kaoru's skirts forward so they fell over his torso and head, revealing stockings and cotton briefs, cupping the mounds of Kaoru's ass. Kyoya trailed his finger between the cheeks, pressing down where he guessed that Kaoru's hole would be, causing the younger to whine and push his hips back.

“Has Hikaru ever played here baby?”

“N-No! Never there, we never went that fa-aah.”

Kaoru lost the ability to form words when he felt something wet and warm mouthing at him through the briefs, his cheeks pulled apart by familiar hands. After a second, the heat left, causing Hikaru to almost sob with frustration.

“Would you like me to change that sweetheart? You'll love it baby, I know you will.”

“Please, please.”

Smiling to himself, Kyoya rolled down the briefs to expose Kaoru. He kneaded at his fleshy cheeks with his finger tips before pulling them apart and giving a firm, blunt lick between them. Kaoru sobbed, overcome with pleasure. It didn't surprise Kyoya that he was a crier, the younger twin had always been so emotional. He ignored it, continuing his ministrations with short laps of his tongue. Once the rosy, wrinkled skin was wet with saliva, he pressed his thumb against the hole, not enough to breech it, just to make Kaoru squirm under the pressure. The twin was panting and whimpering, his legs barely able to prop him up.

Kyoya thoroughly licked his index finger before gently rubbing his fingertip against the skin. When Kaoru relaxed, he placed a hand upon Kaoru's back and pushed. The little twin yelped and sobbed, unsure if he wanted to run away or beg for Kyoya to fuck him. Tears dripped clouded his vision yet he could feel how hard he was. Kyoya rubbed circles onto his back as he waited for him to calm down, enjoying the sensation of having his finger bottomed out in his crush, feeling how tightly Kaoru clenched him and the burning heat surrounding of his muscles. He snuck a glance at Kaoru's dick while he was adjusting. He was flushed purple and hard, always a good sign. It was rather small and all the hair had been waxed away. Kyoya found it particularly cute. He could probably encase it with his fist. His own was easily double the size. It just proved that Kaoru was made to be his little sub.

“You weren't kidding about being a virgin, huh? You're so tight.”

Kaoru choked out a laugh with the little breath he had. He had just about caught it again when Kyoya started slowly fucking him with his finger. He could feel every cell of that finger, the tug each time a knuckle passed his rim. As it began to glide through him rather than push, he felt Kyoya attempt to squeeze another finger in alongside it. Kaoru gasped and cried as it crept in, feeling impossibly full even though he knew there was far more to come. His lungs felt like they were being squeezed, unable to expand. Before long, Kaoru’s muscles relaxed and loosened and Kyoya began to scissor his fingers to loosen him. It began to feel good, causing Kaoru to buck back into the hand. He moaned, debauched, and his cock dribbled. The fingers stilled, still spread apart, Kaoru desperately begging and his rim fluttering as it tried to shut. Kyoya spoke up.

“Oh. Hello Hikaru.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Oh. Hello Hikaru.”

If an alternate universe existed in which Hikaru Hitachiin was not already incensed by the sight before him, Kyoya’s calm response alone would be enough to ignite his rage. As it was, the comment simply added a drop of fuel to the inferno. The elder twin could hear his blood pulsing in his ears as he observed the scene before him. His sweet, innocent, little brother was bent over upon a silk sofa sobbing, shirtless and sodomised by the shadow king’s hand. The full skirt of his dress, the dress that Hikaru had designed himself, was flipped over, exposing stockings and soft skin. That did it. No one was permitted to touch Kaoru when he was in his dresses: it was just between them. Not only was a person from outside of the household aware of their secret, he had decided that the appropriate response to the knowledge was to stretch Kaoru open, to make him cry. While Hikaru stared at the sight in shocked silence, said hand was plucked from his frail twin in an entirely too casual manner. The movement caused Kaoru to whimper, flooding Hikaru’s vision with red.

“You motherfucker. Get the fuck away from my little brother or I'll - I'll cut that fucking purple headed yoghurt slinger you call a dick clean off and post it to Boss. Get the hell out of my house!”

Hikaru's outburst failed to affect Kyoya’s composure. With the grace inherent to the upper classes, Kyoya drew a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his fingers clean. Using due diligence, he made sure to inspect his fingernails for any impurities before he afforded Kaoru a quick glance. He was satisfied to see his charge sat up and redressing, patently not in pain. He had taken every precaution to ensure Kaoru’s comfort but the younger’s virginity had taken him quite by surprise. That afternoon had enlightened him on so many truths that he had previously been ignorant to. As he took the time to collect himself, Hikaru’s anger was simply growing, spurred on by his impudent twin who was clutching his mouth to conceal laughter.

“Purple headed yoghurt slinger? Are you serious Hika?”

“This isn't funny Kaoru.”

“No, it’s not. You are.”

Hikaru seemed as if he was a volcano about to erupt: bright red in the face and sputtering with anger. He stepped towards his little twin, ready to reprimand him, but he was beaten by Kyoya’s hand moving to rest upon Kaoru’s thigh. Their elder sighed deeply, as though the weight of the world rested upon his back. Truthfully, Kyoya did feel some strain. He’d taken the role as Kaoru’s dominant less than an hour ago. Was it too early to step in regarding his relationship with Hikaru? It was ultimately a simple decision. Kaoru was his responsibility and Kaoru was misbehaving. He was obliged to rein him in.

“Stop antagonising him Kaoru; you're only making things worse. You two clearly have some things to work through so I better leave. I'll see you at school. Behave yourself.”

Before bidding the twins farewell, Kyoya folded his handkerchief and returned it to his pocket. As he adjusted his glasses, Hikaru graced him with a particularly moving goodbye.

“Fuck off already.”

“Hikaru! Stop being so mean to him!”

The twins barely noticed Kyoya's departure. Their bickering was the real priority. While they didn't usually fight, squabbling was sometimes inevitable. If anything justified an argument, Kaoru being caught attempting to lose his virginity was a valid cause. However, as with most of their life, Hikaru set the tone of their discussion. When Hikaru dropped his head into his hands, Kaoru knew to be silent. The elder twin raked his fingers through his hair before addressing his little brother.

“You stink Kao. Go take a bath. We'll talk after. Oh, and wash those tears off your face.”

A passing comment had suddenly given Kaoru the information that he needed to understand his brother's foul mood.

“Is that why you're so –“

Kaoru halted his sentence when Hikaru glared and raised his hand. The motion was reminiscent of a gesture that one would make while training a dog.

“Just do it Kaoru. We’ll talk after you’re clean.”

Gripping his brother by the upper arm, Hikaru marched up the staircase and to their bedroom. His grasp was tight, as if he was worried that Kaoru would crumble if he let go. Neither twin mentioned the fact that Hikaru was trembling. Kaoru wasn’t sure if his brother was shaking from anger or from fear so felt no desire to press the matter. When they reached their room, Kaoru walked straight to the bathroom without a word.

As Kaoru scrubbed himself in a scalding hot shower, Hikaru paced around their bedroom. Heated by rage, he threw aside his blazer and tie, ripping open the first few buttons of his shirt. Every width of the room took twenty steps. Twenty steps in which Hikaru was forced to acknowledge what he had seen. Twenty steps in which he was forced to prepare ‘the talk’ for his little brother. It didn’t matter that they were only a minute or two apart in age; Kaoru was still his baby brother, too pure to be touched in such a way. Reaching the far wall, he twirled on his heel and set about walking back. Did he need to give Kaoru the full talk? What if Kyoya was taking advantage of him? What if Kaoru didn’t understand what had just happened? While Hikaru was a logical individual, there is a small component in all elder brother’s brains that short circuits when faced with the concept of their sibling having sex. All memory that he had corrupted Kaoru’s innocence on his own, long before Kyoya came along, was lost. The logic that he was the same age as Kaoru and had already completed the act, without being traumatised, was also lost on him. By the time that Kaoru was clean and considerably calmer, Hikaru had worked himself into a frenzy.

“Hika?”

Thankfully, his little brother had returned to his demure self. A fluffy white towel was thrown across his head, stark against the pink blush that stained his cheeks. His torso was bare but he had found a pair of sweatpants abandoned in the bathroom. When he addressed his brother, he was quiet and soft-spoken. Unnerved by Hikaru’s silence, he sat on the edge of the bed and waited to see what would happen. Hikaru took several deep breaths before sitting beside him.

“I’m sorry that I got so angry.”

“It’s okay…”

The apology did little to alleviate the tension between the twins. Kaoru refused to make eye contact, instead choosing to stare at the fabric of his trousers as it bunched and creased between his fingers. His reverie was broken by his big brother’s arms wrapping around his waist, hauling him into his lap. The motion startled the younger, eliciting a high-pitched squeak. One hand had shifted from his waist to comb fingers through his hair.

“Did he hurt you?”

Kaoru made a quiet humming noise and then shook his head slowly. He shuffled closer to Hikaru, keeping his hands busy by fastening and unfastening the bottom button of his brother’s shirt.

“Did you… Did you want him to do that to you?”

Hikaru felt as though he was coaxing a kitten to come out from beneath the bed. He had been cautious with his question yet it still caused Kaoru to hide his face against the fabric of his shirt and groan. He gave a small nod. It was so subtle of a gesture that Hikaru almost missed it.

“…Right. That’s good, well, not good but it could be worse. Why would you let him do that to you Kaoru?”

“He said he liked me…”

The quiet comment from made Hikaru’s stomach drop. Nausea overwhelmed him. He fucking knew it. That monster had manipulated his baby brother. Disgust quickly turned to heartbreak. How could they go back to the club after this? Kaoru wasn’t safe around Kyoya. They could currently be on the brink of losing all of their friends. Those emotions needed to be supressed though. He could discuss the matter with Tamaki tomorrow. For now, Kaoru needed him.

“You know Kao, someone liking you doesn’t mean you’re obliged to do _that_ with them. You don’t need to feel grateful.”

Kaoru cocked his head and lifted it from the fabric. He gazed at his brother with owlish eyes, blinking a few times as though he was confused.

“I know that.”

“What? Then why?”

The younger paused for a moment, mulling over his answer. Polished, white teeth chewed at his bottom lip as he thought. After a while, he smiled.

“I like Kyoya. I know you say I’m fragile, especially lately, and you’ve been so busy recently. You can’t be around all the time. If I need to pick someone new to trust, I like Kyoya. He’s grown-up. Nothing shakes him. I’d be safe with him.”

Well, Hikaru hadn’t expected that. The surprise washed away his disgust and left him feeling horrifically guilty.

“I can be home more if you’d prefer.”

Kaoru shook his head and buried himself closer into his brother’s side.

“You’re happy with Haruhi. I think I could be happy with Kyoya.”

“You were crying.”

Kaoru’s face flared red with embarrassment. This would be the ideal time for the earth to consume him. He squirmed within his brother’s grasp, attempting to escape. A firm hand resting on his lower back caused him to halt his silent protest.

“It was… overwhelming… Everything was so emotionally intense; I probably would have cried even without the physical stuff.”

“Ah… Are you feeling better now?”

Kaoru’s response was simply to cuddle into his twin’s heady heat and whine. Hikaru ran his fingers up and down his little brother’s bare back, trying to soothe him. When it became clear that he wasn’t going to get a reply, he decided that he could make himself helpful in this aspect at least.

“The hormones can make you feel quite… attached. Get into bed, I’ll come cuddle with you in a minute. I’m just going to ask to have some dinner brought up.”

“’Kay. Thanks, Hika. Love you.”

“I love you too little brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I find I have to be in a particular mood to write this or else I can't get into the mindset that I'm trying to give Kaoru. There'll be more smut in the next chapter, but I hope you still enjoyed this one, I like building the relationships.  
> Thank you for all of the lovely comments, please leave some more if you have time.  
> Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

_I’ve gone insane._

_That has to be what this is; there’s no way that Kyoya Ootori actually wanted to fuck me. What reason could he have possibly had for that? All of the other hosts are way more attractive than I am. He could have any one of them. Why would he choose me over them? There’s no way that he’d see me faint and then decide the next day that he wanted to fuck me. That’s ludicrous. It makes much more sense that I’ve had a sudden, catastrophic, breakdown._

Even on the best of days, Kaoru Hitachiin was not the most attentive of students. It’s not that he hated learning or struggled to follow the lessons, there were just too many distractions. If he studied at home, he would find a quiet corner of the mansion where he could read. In school, he was mere feet away from Hikaru. Hikaru was quite the distraction. If he managed to focus, his older brother was always there to throw scrunched up paper at his head or sneak tuna into Haruhi’s desk. That was a good day. This was not a good day. Kaoru wasn’t distracted by his big brother or by mocking Haruhi. He was distracted by the looming loss of his mental faculties. Half a dozen balls of paper hit him, yet he didn’t retaliate. One scraped his ear, leaving a small papercut on his earlobe, but he didn’t so much as flinch.

_It might not be so bad being insane. Hikaru would look after me. I could take walks around the garden. Maybe I could learn how to paint. There must be some sort of peace in being a drooling shell of a human being._

The feeling of Hikaru’s hand grasping his shoulder wrenched Kaoru from his spiralling thoughts. Fingers dug into his skin, pulling him out of hypotheticals and grounding him in the present. Snapping out of a daze was always a slow process for him, like waking up from a deep sleep. It took a few moments for him to return to his body. Once he did, he leant into the hold and tilted his head back so that he could see his twin.

“You okay Kao?”

The smaller brother hummed, enjoying the warmth that washed over him when engulfed by Hikaru’s gravitational pull. His twin didn’t seem to mind the non-verbal response. A gentle kiss was placed upon his forehead before the hand released him.

“I need to talk to teacher. I’m not sure how long it’ll take so I want you to go to lunch, okay Kaoru? Straight there, no dawdling. Make sure you actually eat.”

“’Kay Hika.”

A pair of nimble fingers caught Kaoru’s chin, forcing him to make eye contact.

“I’m being serious Kaoru. It was nice of me to let you come into school today. Don’t disappoint me.”

“I said okay…”

“Right, right, sorry for fussing, doll.”

It wasn’t that Kaoru purposefully ignored his brother. When he left the classroom, he had every intention of heading straight to the dining hall. The universe just had different plans for him. As the door thudded shut behind him, Kaoru was faced with a long, empty corridor. Other doors studded the corridor at regular intervals.

_Straight to lunch. No disappointing Hika._

To his credit, Kaoru did make it a short way down the corridor. Unfortunately, his attempts to behave went downhill quite quickly after that. Seemingly out of nowhere, a hand shot out and clamped around his mouth. While his brain was processing the shock, an arm snaked around his waist. As adrenaline replaced the raw shock, he tried desperately to fight off his attacker. He refused to go down without a fight. Smashing his shoulders into the man’s torso, he began to writhe in an attempt to free himself. He flailed his legs and flung his head back and forth.

_Fuck. Fuck! I’m going to die! I can’t – I can’t get free!_

In a last attempt, Kaoru tried to scream. The noise was muffled by the hand that covered his mouth. When the attacker started to drag him backwards, he tried to find purchase on the floor. The leather of his shoes groaned as it was scraped. The assailant dragged him into a storeroom directly behind them, tightening his grasp on the little twin.

_Oh god, oh god, what’s going to happen to me?_

“Kaoru, sweetheart, calm down. It’s only me.”

When Kyoya released his boyfriend, the undersized Hitachiin slumped to the floor, breathing heavily. Most people would be distressed to see their partner collapsed against a wall, trembling. Not Kyoya Ootori. He smirked sadistically, dropping into a low crouch in front of Kaoru.

“Baby, look at you. You’re all shaken up, huh? What a sad little mess.”

It only took a few seconds for Kaoru to stop shaking. Kyoya’s aura easily soothed him. Once the tremors stopped, he flung his arms around his upperclassman’s neck and buried his face against his chest. Showing uncharacteristic amounts of sympathy, Kyoya raked his fingers through clumps of chin-length, auburn hair. The little twin had been attempting to grow his hair out a bit. It was messy as his old style grew out, stray layers flying out to make him look wild. As he smoothed them down, he felt Kaoru relax.

“Better?”

Kaoru refused to lift his head. Instead, he hummed into Kyoya’s shirt.

“Well, if you’ve quite recovered, I had hoped to check whether you still approved of our arrangement.”

The noise that escaped Kaoru was somewhere between a squawk and a moan. His cheeks flushed pink, warm against the cool crispness of Kyoya’s shirt. It took a few moments of squirming before Kaoru choked out a reply.

“I’m in.”

Reassured that Kaoru still consented, a switch flicked in Kyoya’s brain. He dropped into his dominant persona with a sense of ease that revealed just how natural the mindset was to him. He shrugged off his blazer and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. His shoulders squared up and his eyes narrowed. Using the toe of his shoe, he nudged Kaoru out of his way so that he could stand. When he spoke, his voice had dropped to a low, gravelly pitch.

“Strip.”

_What?_

“Eh, senpai, we’re at school.”

The look that he was gifted for that comment made the young Hitachiin equally terrified and aroused. Dark eyes peering over glasses revealed his soul and made him feel more exposed than any amount of nudity possibly could. Yet, he still hesitated. He was still knelt upon the floor of the storeroom, gazing up at his dom through his eyelashes. Kyoya’s hand dropped to rest upon his shoulder.

“Come on baby, you want to behave, don’t you? No one’s going to interrupt us.”

_I want to make him proud. It’ll be worth it._

Keeping his gazed fixed upwards, using Kyoya’s gaze to steady himself, Kaoru began to toe off his shoes. For that, he was rewarded with a subtle smile. The smile alone was enough to prompt him to slip off his blazer and socks.

“Well done, keep going.”

It was hard to unbutton his shirt while his fingers shook from nerves. Sighing, Kyoya resumed his crouched position and started quickly unbuttoning the shirt. Finished, he threw it to the corner of the room and yanked down the zip on Kaoru’s trousers. He got back up to his feet as the small twin nervously pulled down his trousers and underwear.

“Kneel.”

Painted with a dark blush, Kaoru pushed himself up to his knees and let his hands dangle by his thighs. This prompted another exasperated sigh from Kyoya. The elder kicked the twin’s knees apart until they were spread so wide that his thighs ached. Next, he manipulated Kaoru’s flexibility, forcing him to lean back and grab his ankles, creating a stunning arch in his back.

_Owwwww. Why’s senpai so strict?_

“Better. That’s what I expect to see when I tell you to kneel. You look so pretty sweetheart.”

_I guess it’s worth it…_

Glancing over Kaoru’s form, he couldn’t help but inspect his body. The curve of his spine emphasised the prominence of the little Hitachiin’s ribs. The visibility of his hip bones created a hollow that emphasised the small handful of dick that Kaoru possessed. It was difficult to enjoy the twitchings of the cocklet due to the prominence of bones. He’d have to do something about that. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he placed a kiss upon the bend of Kaoru’s neck.

“I think you need a recap of yesterday’s lesson, don’t you?”

Kyoya wasn’t too sure as to whether a groan and full-body shiver constituted an appropriate answer, so he grabbed one of Kaoru’s dusky nipples and twisted hard. The reaction was immediate. Bony hands released their grip on ankles and flew up to cover teary, golden eyes. A whine rattled through Kaoru, akin to a wounded animal. As his mind caught up with the pain, he barked out his response.

“Yes – Yes, I need a reminder. Ow, ow, fuck. Teach me, please, I want you to teach me how to take it. I want to be good. Please, stop senpai, it hurts.”

_I’ll be a good girl, Sir, I swear._

Satisfied by the corrected response, Kyoya relinquished his grip. Bruises immediately bloomed up in a circle around Kaoru’s nipple. He pressed a kiss onto it, trying to be nice, but the skin was so sensitive that it drew another whine from his little sub.

“Onto your feet little one. That’s it sweetie, good boy. Now, bend over and grab onto your ankles. Good. Well done baby.”

_Do I have a thing for praise? Fuck, I’m so hard. His voice is so hot._

If possible, Kaoru looked even more beautiful in this position than the last. Due to his flexibility, his torso was pressed flat against his legs, hands delicately gripping his ankles. His hair was a mess, brushing against the floor.

“Perfect. Now stay like that, behave, and you’ll get a treat.”

Fishing in the pocket of his trousers, Kyoya retrieved a small bottle of lube. It was milky white, unappealing both in colour and texture, but it would do the job. He rubbed a little between his fingertips, warming it. As he warmed it, he placed his clean hand upon Kaoru’s lower back as subtle warning.

“Exhale.”

As Kaoru released a shuddering breath, Kyoya slipped his finger into the smaller teen. It glided in smoothly; the muscles still hadn’t fully relaxed since their last escapade. Kaoru gasped at the feeling, whining and bucking his ass up towards his dom. The hand upon his back pushed down harder, stilling his movements. It failed to cease his whimpering. Kyoya’s heady voice rose above the whimpers.

“You did so well, good boy, just try to enjoy the feeling.”

Kaoru’s words came out between sharp breaths.

“Full. Feels weird. Enough?”

Kyoya gently rubbed at the stretched skin with the pad of his thumb. The pressure forced it to relax a little.

“One more baby. One more then I’ll give you your reward.”

“Only one?”

“Yeah sweetie. You can do it. Hell, you might even enjoy it.”

After pulling out his finger a little, Kyoya squished his fingers closely together. As he began edging them in, Kaoru’s legs began to shake and his ribs shivered with the exertion of sucking in breaths. After getting half way in, Kyoya paused to comfort his sub.

_Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. There goes my boner. Owww. Why’d you do that to me Senpai? That hurt._

“Calm down Kao. Deep breaths. I know you can take this.”

_Easy for him to say._

Focusing on Kyoya’s chant of ‘inhale, exhale’ allowed Kaoru to relax enough for the fingers to slip in fully. The stretch made the skin burn. Once they were fully seated, Kyoya searched around until he found a spot to massage that made Kaoru whine loudly. The pain was instantly forgotten, drowned out by pleasure.

“Oh sweetheart, that feels nice, huh?”

_Yeah Sir, so good, thank you so much. I should be – fuck – I should be mad he’s talking to me like that but – oh god – it’s so sexy. Shit! What the hell is he even doing?_

Kyoya’s hand had snaked around from Kaoru’s back to fondle the small member hanging heavily between the little twin’s legs. One hand was more than enough to manage the flesh. It was throbbing and hot within Kyoya’s grip. When he spoke, his voice was soft and low. Kaoru had to strain to hear the words being cooed to him.

“Oh baby, you’re so wet. Your poor little cock. How does it make so much fluid? All that liquid dripping between my fingers. There’s more liquid than there is dick. That must ache, huh sweetie?”

_Oh god. Why is something so humiliating such a big turn on? Damn, I can’t wait until he can fuck me. I bet he’s huge. I’ll feel it at my back teeth. Fuck, I bet he thinks mine is pathetic. Shouldn’t that be mortifying? It shouldn’t make me so close._

A coil of heat was tightening in Kaoru’s stomach. It forced his breath out in small pants. Desperate for more of the electric sensation, he thrust back into Kyoya’s hands. The elder laughed at his sub’s enthusiasm. What a good boy he had. He kept up his cooing which only made Kaoru squirm more. Seemingly, his little twin got very turned on by dirty talk. Good to know.

With little warning, Kaoru had an explosive orgasm. Kyoya’s fist was filled with cum by the initial burst. It dripped through his fingers and onto the floor. Plucking his hand out of his sub, Kyoya kicked Kaoru’s feminine underwear up into his hand. With uncanny speed, he smeared the handful of sticky cum over Kaoru’s upper thighs and ass. Before it could drip, he forced a dazed Kaoru into his underwear. Satisfied that it would keep the cum in, he patted Kaoru’s ass until liquid bloomed through the underwear.

“Good boy. That’ll remind you that I own you all day. I expect to find that untouched at club tonight.”

_Fuck. Is he trying to get me hard again? Damn, I want to belong to him._

Pulling Kaoru into his arms, Kyoya smothered the small teenager in gentle kisses as he helped him to redress.

“You were so good baby. I’m so proud of you. Let’s go get you some lunch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long! University has been pretty full on. I hope you like it. I haven't proof read this as much as I normally do so if there's any mistakes please let me know. Please leave a comment, it helps to know if people are liking how it's going.


End file.
